Wilted Flower
by Collective Memory
Summary: The untold story of the last days Byakuya spent with his dying wife, Hisana. She was beautiful like a wilted flower. Chapters beggining from the 1st day Hisana was sick up until her death.Byakuya loved Hisana but death loved her more... angsty but sweet.
1. Wilted Flower

Collective Memory here once again to submit this new story of mine which made me proud of myself if not just a little bit. Read and enjoy buddies thanx. P.s I think I may do chapters tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- No I don't own Bleach if I did Hisana wouldn't of died.

_"__Byakuya-sama__" _ Kuchiki Hisana weakly muttered _" Please __forg__-"_ Hisana was cut off "Enough there will be no more of that Hisana please you must rest, save your strength" interrupted her husband, the leader of the noble Kuchiki clan- Kuchiki Byakuya. _"Sorry your right"_ the sickly dark haired woman lied down on her gray tatami mat and took it easy. Byakuya smiled at his wife's small frame and then exited the room soundlessly but not before tucking a stray strand of hair back to place. As soon as the door shut the proud man's smile vanished and instantly vanished and instantly the infamous stoic Kuchiki Byakuya was put back into place effortlessly all traces of the rare smile forgotten. Because everyone knows Byakuya only smiles for his dear wife.

Walking through his grand hallway all servants all at once bowed except maybe the younger ones but they would learn. The 28th leader of the of Kuchiki household walked with the grace of a geisha leaving behind a trail of perfection everywhere he went, the perfect statue of a noble, yes a statue- unreal and untouchable. "Enishi" a cool sleek voice commanded, immediately the white haired teen was knelled beside him " Hai Byakuya-sama." "Any news of the arrival of the doctor?" the young boy quickly answered. "Hai, he should be here within the hour Byakuya-sama." A long pause covered his disappointment, " I see… you may go" without another word the servant boy vanished.

Byakuya walked back to his wife's corridor to find her asleep. Though Byakuya smiled his piercing gray eyes were uneasy. Hisana's form was small and petite she reminded him of the flowers she adored so much- beautiful. But at the same time Hisana was pale and sickly growing weaker and weaker with each passing day like a wilted flower- bitter sweet. He reached out to touch her hand gently though afraid she'll beak, "Your cold Hisana…" Byakuya whispered to the sleeping girl. "I suppose its better than that 101 degree fever" his psyche spoke out. "But still…" the tall man leaned forward his breath dancing on her lips and silk like raven locks tickling her smooth face. "I don't mind this cold I'll embrace."

Lips joined and small hands squeezed back, after a moment they separated gray and violet eyes met. Hisana giggled "You couldn't wait until I woke up?" she said teasingly, Byakuya couldn't hide the blush so he chuckled lightly at his wife's humor. "How are you feeling Hisana?" "I'm feeling much better thank you, any news of the doctor?" A fine thin black eyebrow twitched "No" Byakuya said emotionlessly, but Hisana could see right past the cold exterior to the annoyed man before her. Hisana smiled at her dear husband with tears forming in her violet eyes, "I shall miss this man…" the frail woman privately thought while stroking Byakuya's face memorizing every little detail.

The raven haired man couldn't help but notice his wife's glassy eyes it worried him, "What troubles you Hisana?" the pale woman never answered him "Hisana?" "Ne, I'm fine Byakuya-sama you need'nt worry about me, but would you mind leaving my side for a little while, please?" the noble hesitated but left his wife's side as she asked without a word. Hisana let the tears fall freely as soon as her beloved left the room leaving her alone to suffer silently in peace, "Thank you Byakuya-kun for giving a piece of me to you…" the small woman gripped her stomach "I'm sorry to leave you alone in this world, forgive me for the bud of our shared love will never blossom." Hisana sobbed in her lap she despised herself for failing her sister her husband and know their unborn child. Her heart would never heal.

Whenever Byakuya was troubled or sad about something anyone could always find him at his training grounds perfecting his already flawless zanjutsu. The training grounds where engulfed with sakura trees at every corner, Hisana use to come out and watch Byakuya train all the time the sight of her husband mixed with sakura petals where beautiful, it made her proud. Byakuya was a natural when it came to the art of wielding his zanpacto, "Chire, Senbonzakura" he would say unleashing its deadly beauty to the world in a form of cherry blossoms cutting down his foes like dust in the wind. Like him Senbonzakura was arrogant and only showed its beauty to those worthy of it, when it came to Hisana his soul slayer became that more elegant and stronger striving to make her only see its form blind to the rest of the world.

If there was something Byakuya dreamed of it would be to achieve bankai- the zanpacto's final release, he could always feel it yet he could never grasp it for himself, the day when the 28th leader of the Kuchiki clan attained bankai Byakuya would have the world. He found himself vigorously striking the wind though graceful Byakuya was frustrated mind only focused on one face; the face of his ill wife crying, he knew she was. _"__Hisana__ I'm sorry I promise I'll achieve __bankai__ for the both of us.__"_ He struck the air relentlessly as if it was his wife's pain killing it swiftly… if only things where this simple. He hated when Hisana wouldn't tell him what was on her mind and tell him everything was fine, Byakuya was never stupid and could see the pain in her eyes.

The doctor finally came an hour later, to be greeted with cold gray eyes that didn't look happy at all. "Dr.Koshi" the short man quickly bowed to the noble _"__Byakuya-sama__forgive__ my lateness it seems as though an epidemic has infected a vast number of villagers in the 78__th__ District in __Rukongai__, and I couldn't simply abandon them…"_ Byakuya tried not to roll his eyes ignorant to the dark truth behind those words "You needn't continue" the proud man walked off to Hisana's room without a word expecting the doctor to follow… shortly they arrived to her room but Byakuya stopped at the door "_Dr.Koshi__Hisana__ is inside I shall be here waiting if you need my services." "__Hai__" _the skilled doctor knocked mannerly awaiting his permission "You may come in" Hisana knew who it was by the knock, nothing that meek could belong to her husband.

Byakuya sat down after the doctor entered his wife's room closing the door behind him leaving him behind to think alone in the dark hallway. Byakuya held his breath the whole time he couldn't control the shaking of his hands nor the nervousness knotting of his stomach, Byakuya has never been so afraid in his life he could hear his heart in his head. The doctor must have been in her room for about an hour yet it felt like forever he hated the feeling, this helplessness. The doctor finally came out opening the wooden door slowly, Byakuya was up in an instant waiting for him to break this unbearable silence, but it never came… the doctor took off his glasses to reveal sympathetic brown eyes, at that instant Byakuya's time froze and he became numb.

He couldn't even feel the doctor's hand on his shoulder; the words kept playing over and over… _"I'm Sorry __Byakuya-sama__ I did all I could but __Hisana-sama__ …"_ the memories of the wonderful 5 years he shared with his dear wife where fading and the dreams he fleeted where shot down, glassy gray eyes widened in realization. Like a wilted flower… "Hisana was…" the usually strong voice cracked "Hisana was _dying_"

_To be continued_

Yes I'm evil lol but I shall write more if u guys inspire me so review so I know im not wasting my time lol thank you. Oh yea im thinking 4 chapters what ya think???


	2. Sakura Petal

Collective Memory once again presenting Wilted Flower chapter 2 after a long wait I hope I don't disappoint u all enjoy

Disclaimer- don't own Bleach if only sigh

"I've obeyed the law my whole life, sacrificing my everything in a heartbeat for order, I've raised my sword and struck down both friend and foe for this world, forever biting my tongue abandoning all emotion to become the perfect role model of Soul Society, so tell me why the 1st time I fall in love and find happiness… Kaien why…" the 28th head of the Kuchiki family gripped his sword in anger until blood seeped out "Why is Hisana dying?!" he screamed in anguish and threw his zanpacto out of reach, collapsing to the hard ground pitifully.

Cerulean irises downcasted sadly at the sight before him "Byakuya I'm sorry." The former noble of the fallen Shiba clan stared at his best friend "truly sorry" he placed a hand on the depressed mans hunched shoulder "You needn't not" soundlessly Byakuya lifted up and walked toward the direction of his soul slayer, thrown recklessly that had been neglected for 2 full days "forgive me, Senbon Zakura" the noble picked up the zanpacto firmly and looked at his friend with eyes of steel "Kaien, don't pity me, hesitate even once and my sword shall claim your life…" Byakuya responded coldly.

Kaien smiled at this "Welcome back asshole… Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!" the soul slayer turned into a trident unleashing a current of water around him controlled by his soul slayer appearing as though he was dancing the way it gracefully turned around his head, Byakuya smirked "Chire, Senbon Zakura" the soul slayer dispersed into a thousand sakura petals a brilliant pink dancing through the sky, both members of the Gotei 13 shunpoed and vanished in vortex and colors their flaring reiatsu could be felt all over Soul Society.

"Ughh" the ex noble crashed to the ground "Kami, I'm exhausted! What do you say, did I beat it out of you?" he looked to the man knelling on the ground trying pitifully to catch his breath "your life was spared on a whim don't flatter yourself Kaien…" Curelean eyes snapped open glaring at the man before him "Bullshit! It was a draw!" Byakuya chuckled then ungracefully fell to the ground and closed his eyes, Kaien mimicked the man, they both inhaled deeply the scent of cherry blossoms fresh as always "My dreams have been broken scattered in the wind, my heart has been torn out and this soul I cannot reach, I have nothing left Kaien… no dreams to fleet upon can I truly call myself a man…"

The wielder of Nejibana smiled sadly "What is a man without his honor, you friend are the 28th Head of the noble Kuchiki family feared and awed by all, you have enough of that to last 50 more lifetimes." Byakuya faintly whispered "Hisana is my honor; I live and better myself for her and her alone, Kaien…" 13th Divisions 3rd seat looked at his commanding officer "What Is it Byakuya?" the gray eyed man smiled gently "I planted these Sakura Blossom tree's the day of my marriage as a homage to my wife, 5 years ago for she reminded me of the scattering Sakura petals, sometime's I'd just sit here with her and relish the time I shared with Hisana…"

The noble gracefully got up and sadly gazed at the shattering pink petals "like the this flower and Hisana's memory, it shall never die." The ex noble glanced at his best friend "Thank You, Kaien take care of Miyako." Before he could reply the slightly older man shunpoed away leaving Kaien alone to think "How cruel fate is to steal away such happiness, Thank you Hisana-chan you gave him the world…" Byakuya headed to the Kikyou bar on the other side of town feeling miserable "Time to drown out the sorrow" he creaked the door open all eyes where on him, it was nearly empty as before it grew quiet "How kind…" he said to himself.

Byakuya ignored the whispers around him, all he wanted was a drink and that's want he was going to get "A shinigami…" he heard a woman whisper "Not just any shinigami, that's the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki Family, Kuchiki Byakuya" gray eyes rolled in annoyance, he sat on the nearest wooden stool, the bustiest female employer ran to his aid "Good evening Sir, would you a drink, I shall be your sever Kumiko at your service" the purple haired woman bowed more lowly than necessary, the noble ignored her presence "Sake" her green eyes brightened at his voice "H-Hai" she ran to get his order.

Byakuya sighed deeply what was he doing here again? He was clearly depressed so he wanted to drown himself in alcohol "here's your order sir" the girl placed and arranged the sake quite skillfully, he still didn't care "Thank you" the young woman bowed once again "Just call and I'll be here in a heart beat sir" the noble shinigami didn't reply, the purple haired waitress pouted but left, the silent man poured the hot sake into the small cup and drunk it all in one shot, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat Byakuya sighed and drunk another one how he hated the taste of alcohol.

He examined the transparent liquid and drunk some more until he didn't feel as empty this continued for the next 20 minutes, the noble slumped into his chair and buried his face in his arms, nothing worked. He felt a hand on his shoulder gray met brown, his eyes squinted, "U-Ukitake-senpai" he slurred the ill man stared in content at his former pupil, the 28th Head of Kuchiki Byakuya has lowered himself to a drunk, how tragic "Time to go, Byakuya-kun you despise alcohol have you forgotten Hisana-chan must be worried." Byakuya's eyes overflowed with guilt "Hisana…" he hadn't seen nor even spoke to her in 2 long days,

"Hai" the kind man smiled sadly and helped the drunken man stand "Thank you, Kaien" the 13th Division spoke to himself, the 2 shinigami walked to the door and shunpoed to Byakuya's house, about 5 seconds later. Ukitake walked the younger man to the door "Thank you Ukitake- taicho" the white haired man smiled "Not at all" the dark haired man composed himself and walked inside his grand house disappearing from his sight.

It was late so the servants where asleep Byakuya stumbled to his wife's room only to be greeted with darkness, gray eyes searched the room "H-Hisana?" where was his wife?

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization he knew exactly where she was he shunpoed to that spot, when he arrived there he noticed a small form gazing at the spectacular sky, she was bathed in silver moonlight and was surrounded by Sakura petals Hisana looked breathtaking, he gathered his courage "Hisana I'm sor-" he was interrupted by a soft voice " I was waiting for you, Byakuya-sama I'm glad you came back to me…" he was met with kind violet eyes, she patted the ground beside her "please come sit with me" her husband smiled sadly and walked over to her to sit down,

"It's a beautiful night, I couldn't ignore the beauty Sakura tree but It didn't feel the same all alone, I'm so happy you came, Byakuya-sama" the noble felt guilty 'Please forgive me His-"his wife interrupted him with a hand on his lips "there will none of that," she smiled gently and placed a small hand over his "watch the sky with me, husband" Byakuya embraced his dear wife and they both trembled in his arms "I love you, Hisana" and he kissed her tears away, they wished to stay like this forever, they could pretend as if death was not just around the corner.

_To be continued _

sigh don't kill me yea what did you guys think was it worth the wait lol I almost cried in this chapter lol review plz thank you-Collectiev Memory


End file.
